User talk:Barrymk200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the WWE 12 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Images *Hi, why do you keep putting undefined|undefined|link=undefined on image gallery's.... what does this do apart from create a image in the category's? Dean27 12:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :*But only does it on your image edits... ill look into it, see why it's doing it. Dean27 12:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :* It's because you are putting the undefined|undefined|link=undefined thing. Stop posting that and you won't have this problem. - Wagnike2 13:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :* You have to tell me more than that, are you clicking the add photo button, are you adding the code in manually, etc? - Wagnike2 13:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :* I don't know what to tell you, except that it has to be something you are doing when you are adding a photo. I was just able to add one with your username with no problem. - Wagnike2 14:09, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :*All them images you replaced, have you added the old ones to their Image Gallery? Dean27 08:30, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::*OK, can you go back through all pages that you changed the images for and put the old picture on their Image Page please as i am trying to keep the Unused Pics down! Dean27 08:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::*With them full images can you name them all the same ie (name full.png).. we can use them for different things then, just put full after the wrestlers name. Dean27 12:40, March 12, 2012 (UTC) *Your still not putting the old images onto the Image Page for the wrestler!!! Last warning on please start doing this! Dean27 13:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :*Can you please not upload images of just wrestlers back sides, male or female! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 13:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :*Why have you removed my pics of the Taker v Punk match and replaced them with crap images not even of the match?? Dean27 (talk) 10:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :*No real point doing that! If you want to add pics i have pages you can upload pics to for me! Dean27 (talk) 10:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :*Well carry on then, I am saying there is no point added a load of images to a page where there are already enough images. I was going to ask you to download pics from WWE.com and add them to another page, some 2011 RAW pages starting here. Dean27 (talk) 11:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Images Please crop the images that you are adding, we don't know them with the black backgrounds. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:04, November 13, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean you don't know them? The sides are only there becuse that's just how all wrestling shows were before....i think 2008. *I meant want them, and you can crop them with any image software to remove them. They add nothing. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:49, November 14, 2016 (UTC) *Fine.Barrymk200 (talk) 21:52, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :*No need to have an attitude about it. It's just us trying to increase the standards of things on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:40, November 16, 2016 (UTC)